


show you the world that we can rebuild

by rubylily



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breast Worship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Large Breasts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: After Edelgard suffers a nightmare, she finds solace with her beloved Byleth.
Relationships: Female Byleth/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	show you the world that we can rebuild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



In the familiar darkness, screams and the scent of blood surrounded her. Her sisters and brothers dying all around her, failures of cruel experiments, and she could do nothing to save them. Edelgard could only cry and scream, and the taste of blood burned her tongue as hateful laughter echoed all around her. She was trapped, alone, and something dark burned and pulsed in her chest, like a curse…

"El."

A clear voice rang out in the darkness, and Edelgard forced her eyes open, meeting the calm gaze of her beloved Byleth. She blinked once, twice, and then sighed. She had sat on this sofa in her bedchambers to rest for only a moment, but instead had fallen asleep. As Byleth helped her to her feet, her heart began to feel more at ease upon feeling the warmth of her beloved's hand.

"Was it a nightmare?" Byleth asked, and rare worry was clear in her eyes.

"They never end," Edelgard said, heading toward the window. She traced her fingers along the frame; evening had already fallen outside. "And I didn't mean to fall asleep either."

Byleth came beside Edelgard, putting an arm around her back. "You've been working hard."

Edelgard touched the silver ring around her finger, the ring Byleth had given her at Goddess Tower, shortly before they had finished their battle against those who slithered in the dark, and again she glanced out the window at the city that lay below. Fódlan was recovering, but there was still so much to be done. Would she live to see the future she envisioned realized, a society without nobility and Crests and in which people could rise and thrive on their own merits? She touched the cool glass, and tried to smile. But the war was over now, and she didn't need to rush things any longer. Even if she couldn't accomplish all her goals in her lifetime, she could lay the groundwork for those who would follow, to truly create a world her siblings would be proud of…

Byleth raised her hands to cup Edelgard's face. "El, you're crying."

Despite herself, Edelgard smiled; she always loved it when Byleth called her by that nickname. "We can change– we _are_ changing the world," she corrected herself. "We've ended the tyranny of the Church and the monsters who hid in the shadows. Fódlan can finally have a brighter future. My sisters and brothers…"

A soft smile came upon Byleth's lips as she kissed away some of Edelgard's tears. "You do it all for them, don't you?"

Edelgard took Byleth's hands into hers. "And for you. When you chose me, on that day five years ago, I believe… that was when I truly fell in love with you."

"That's when I fell in love with you too," Byleth said, brushing her lips against Edelgard's knuckles. "When I chose you, I finally felt I had something to believe in, to truly fight for."

"And I thank you every day," Edelgard murmured, drawing Byleth closer for a kiss.

Feeling Byleth's heartbeat against her chest, Edelgard didn't fear the nightmares any longer, as Byleth was somehow always there to comfort her when she awoke. Those nightmares would never end, she knew - there was too much blood on her hands for her heart to truly be at peace - but with those she loved by her side, a new dawn would always be within her grasp.

"El," Byleth breathed against Edelgard's hair, "my heart is yours."

Again Edelgard's eyes began to water, but it was a pleasant feeling after so long of having to suppress her tears. As she pressed her face against Byleth's shoulder, she felt Byleth's heartbeat quicken. Byleth had once told Edelgard she had no pulse, but since that day they had defeated Rhea and the Church, no sound was sweeter to Edelgard's ears.

They soon made their way to the large bed, their hands tugging at each other's clothes. Pieces of clothing fell to the floor, hands exploring tender, scarred flesh, scars that carried memories of both painful losses and realized ambitions. Sometimes regrets prickled at Edelgard's chest, but Byleth's calm smile would always pull her out of that self-inflicted darkness and toward the future they had fought for together, along with all their allies. Byleth's love was like a miracle greater than Edelgard could've ever imagined, a love that she wished to never take for granted.

She fell onto the bed first, and Byleth knelt over her, and in the fading light of evening, Byleth's skin seemed to glow. Maybe she was still dreaming, Edelgard thought, but even if she was, it was vastly preferred to the nightmares, the painful memories and regrets that always haunted her.

As she raised her hands to touch Byleth's face, a quiet chuckle slipped from her lips. No matter what, Byleth's expression was calm and impassive, and Edelgard could rarely guess her thoughts. Yet it was that same mysterious allure that had drawn Edelgard to her in the first place, and now Byleth bared her heart and soul to Edelgard only, as Edelgard bared herself only to her beloved Byleth.

And these nights revealed a side of Byleth that only Edelgard was allowed to see.

They shifted, and Edelgard felt that thick, curly hair of Byleth's against her thigh as she straddled Byleth's hips between her knees, and Byleth's smile was soft yet inviting as Edelgard gently pinned her wrists to the sheets. Whenever Byleth looked at her like that, Edelgard's entire body felt as if on fire, and that deep stirring between her thighs longed for release that only Byleth could give her. She bent over to kiss Byleth, hungry for the taste of those soft lips, and her hands trailed downward, feeling the warmth of familiar scars. Byleth's own hands grew entangled in Edelgard's hair, strong, confident fingertips dancing along her scalp and sending jolts down her spine. Pleasure coiled deep within her, and just being able to touch Byleth so tenderly like this was almost like a dream itself.

Soon Edelgard's hands found Byleth's large breasts and squeezed tightly, and Byleth let out a sharp gasp. A smirk tugged at Edelgard's lips; Byleth's breasts seemed especially sensitive, and Byleth's expression grew more passionate with such a bright blush, and her smile was stronger, more natural. Edelgard pressed her fingers more into the tender flesh, and Byleth's body arched beneath hers. The first time Edelgard had seen this side of Byleth, she had been perhaps a touch more overjoyed than reasonable to see Byleth lose her familiar stoicism by just fondling her breasts.

And then Byleth herself seemed to delight in teasing Edelgard, such as by getting closer to her and letting those ample breasts of hers brush against Edelgard's arm or back…

A quiet moan slipped from Byleth's breathless lips. "Are mine really so nice?" she asked. "Yours are rather big too, El…"

Edelgard couldn't help but laugh; alone together like this, they really could be just two normal women in love with each other. "There's no need to be so modest," she murmured, and she took one of Byleth's nipples between her lips. Byleth truly had such beautiful breasts, she thought, and she kissed Byleth's cleavage, feeling her heartbeat quicken.

More sweet moans fell from Byleth's lips, and encouraged, Edelgard pressed her tongue against Byleth's hardening nipple while she fondled Byleth's other breast, and Byleth's strong body squirmed beneath hers. Together like this, with only her beloved, Edelgard could be herself, without the mask of the feared Flame Emperor or the mask of the final Adrestian Emperor. She didn't regret the mantel she had chosen, but even she needed a brief moment of reprieve like this. Yet, in the flames of war and revolution, she had never expected to find love.

Again her lips found Byleth's, and Byleth slid her hand lower, toward Edelgard's thighs, and Edelgard's breath hitched upon feeling Byleth's fingers against her sex. Her own fingers tightened around Byleth's soft breasts, and she pressed more against Byleth's fingers, her body aching for that pleasure.

She kissed Byleth over and over, and against her hands she could feel Byleth's heartbeat, that sweet sound, the sound of Byleth's life. Perhaps it was strange or even silly, but part of why she liked to caress Byleth's breasts so much during sex was to feel the comfort of Byleth's heartbeat, even if she would never admit that out loud. It was a comforting, hopeful sound; after all that the two of them had endured and suffered, they still lived.

Byleth slipped a finger into Edelgard, carefully yet firmly, and Edelgard nearly faltered. Byleth's cheeks were flushed and her breathing heavy, but her fingers were confident as they caressed Edelgard's clit, and Edelgard soon came with a soft cry, and nearly collapsed on top of Byleth.

But she wasn't finished yet. With one hand still groping the flesh of Byleth's breast, she slid her other hand between Byleth's thighs, and even though her own fingers were clumsy in comparison, Byleth's body writhed beneath hers, and a moist warmth surrounded her fingers as she felt Byleth's heartbeat racing, and she didn't stop until Byleth reached climax too, an expression of pure ecstasy crossing that beautiful, stoic face of hers.

Only then did Edelgard allow herself to collapse, and she rested her head on Byleth's large, soft breasts, and that wonderful heartbeat filled her ears. "I love you, Byleth," she breathed, and the sound of her former teacher's name tasted so sweet on her tongue.

Byleth threaded her fingers through Edelgard's hair, holding her close. "Do you feel better now?"

Edelgard nodded as she snaked her arms underneath Byleth's back. "Yes, thank you. I won't fear nightmares tonight."

"I love you too, my El," Byleth murmured, planting a kiss on Edelgard's forehead, and Edelgard listened as her heartbeat calmed.


End file.
